kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Navy
The Royal Navy is the naval warfare force of the Kingdom of Pyrus. The force is administered by the Council of War. The professional head of the Royal Navy is the High Lord Admiral. The Royal Navy includes the Marines as an integral part of each establishment's compliment. All members of the Royal Navy swear allegiance to the King of Pyrus as Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Pyrusian Armed Forces. It is only in more recent years that the Royal Navy has seen action around the world, taking part in wars against other great powers and assisting in establishing the Kingdom of Pyrus as one of the leading diplomatic, economic and military powers in the world. The Royal Navy are the maritime forces of the Kingdom of Pyrus forming the second (and Junior) of the two services which make up the Pyrusian Armed Forces. History Current Status Personnel The Royal Navy is and has since its foundation been a purely professional navy. The size and structure of the Royal Navy regularly changes, currently there are some 63,600 personnel in the Royal Navy. Article 6a) and 6aii) of the Military (Command) Act: 1787 requires the Council of War to produce a report on how to improve the Pyrusian Armed Forces, their organisation and the maintenance of fortress garrisons. This report is due to be completed before the end of 1790. Equipment Warships The Royal Navy currently has only one type of warship in service, the first rate ship of the line (8th tier) Vortigern Class. Transport Vessels The Royal Navy currently has only one type of transport ship in service, the unrated transport ship (1st tier) Moringil Class. Naval Personnel Marines Recent and Current Conflicts Endro-Pyrusian Trade War Others? Current Deployments Formation and Structure In terms of its structure the Royal Navy has two parallel organisations, one administrative and the other operational. Administrative The administrative organisation for the Royal Navy is divided into individual ships (the permanent administrative grouping and ceremonial identity). Details of the ships are below. List of Royal Navy Warships List of Royal Navy Transport Ships Operational At an operational level command of the Royal Navy flows through the Council of War to the High Command and on to each of the two Fleet Commanders. Under each Fleet Commander is at least one Flotilla Commander and under each of these has at least two Squadron Commanders. Each Squadron Commander will have his Task Force Commanders who in turn have their Ship Commanders and so on down to individual Sections. The Royal Navy currently has the following structure:- Recruitment The Royal Navy mainly recruits within the Kingdom of Pyrus. Oath of Allegiance All sailors and marines must take an oath of allegiance upon joining the Royal Navy using the following words: I, or marine's name, swear by Almighty God that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King name, his heirs and successors and that I will as in duty bound honestly and faithfully defend His Majesty, his heirs and successors in person, crown and dignity against all enemies and will observe and obey all orders of His Majesty, his heirs and successors and of the admirals and officers set over me. Training Establishments The main training establishment for officers of the Royal Navy is the Royal Military Academy at the University of Bachstadt. Titles and naming Royal Navy ships are prefixed with His Majesty's Ship, abbreviated to "HMS". Names are frequently re-used, offering a new ship the rich heritage, battle honours and traditions of her predecessors. Flags The Royal Navy does not have a flag for use by the whole navy, however each ship has its own flags, known as Ensign. These ship's flags are the King's Ensign, a white field bearing on a canton the Royal Coat of Arms of the Kingdom of Pyrus and the Ship's Pennant (which may include any battle honours awarded). Ranks and Insignia Every ship and fleet has its own distinctive insignia. Category:Royal Navy Category:Pyrusian Armed Forces